48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Himawarigumi 2nd Stage
Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai (夢を死なせるわけにいかない) is AKB48's Himawarigumi (Team A, Team K) 2nd Stage (Himawarigumi 2). General Information ;Stage Name : Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai (夢を死なせるわけにいかない) ;Team : Himawarigumi (Team A, Team K) ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2007.12.08 - 2008.04.19 and June 2009 Setlist M00. overture M01. Romance, Irane (ロマンス、イラネ) M02. Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai (夢を死なせるわけにいかない) M03. Let's get "Ato 1 cm" (Let’s get “あと１センチ” ) M04. Ai to Pride (愛とプライド ) :MC1 :M05. Bye Bye Bye (Kang Soyul, Kim Hyoyeon, Lee Haeri) :M06. Hajimete no Jelly Beans (初めてのジェリービーンズ ) (Goo Hara, Im Yoona, Park Chorong) :M07. Tonari no Banana (となりのバナナ ) (Jessica Jung, Park Lizzy) :M08. Kioku no Dilemma (記憶のジレンマ ) (Kang Minkyung, Lee Yezi, Park Jiyeon, Seo Yuna) :M09. Confession (Jeon Boram, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Jihyun, Son Jihyun) :MC2 M10. Mori e Ikou (森へ行こう) M11. Seishun no Inatzuma (青春の稲妻 ) M12. Ikirutte Subarashii (生きるって素晴らしい ) :MC3 M13. Ai no Moufu (愛の毛布) Encore: EN01. Rock da yo, Jinsei wa... (ロックだよ、人生は…) 　 EN02. 50％ EN03. Heart ga Kaze wo Hiita Yoru (ハートが風邪をひいた夜) 2nd Unit Version :M05. Bye Bye Bye (Jeon Boram, Kwon Mina, Seo Yuna) :M06. Hajimete no Jelly Beans (初めてのジェリービーンズ ) (Kim Taeyeon, Noh Yiyoung, Park Sojin) :M07. Tonari no Banana (となりのバナナ ) (Park Lizzy, Son Jihyun) :M08. Kioku no Dilemma (記憶のジレンマ ) (Heo Solji, Jeong Eunji, Lee Jihyun, Park Chorong) :M09. Confession (Goo Hara, Jessica Jung, Kim Hyoyeon, Lee Yezi) Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : AKB48 Himawarigumi 2nd Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (AKB48 ひまわり組 2nd Stage 「夢を死なせるわけにいかない」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～ ) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You,Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KICS-1877～8 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;Disk 1 # overture # Romance, Irane # Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai # Let's get "Ato 1cm" # Ai to Pride # Bye Bye Bye # Hajimete no Jelly Beans # Tonari no Banana # Kioku no Dilemma # Confession # Mori e Ikou # Seishun no Inazuma # Ikirutte Subarashii # Ai no Moufu # Rock da yo, Jinsei wa... # 50% # Heart ga Kaze wo Hiita Yoru ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) # Romance, Irane (Karaoke) # Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai (Karaoke) # Let's get "Ato 1cm" (Karaoke) # Ai to Pride (Karaoke) # Bye Bye Bye (Karaoke) # Hajimete no Jelly Beans (Karaoke) # Tonari no Banana (Karaoke) # Kioku no Dilemma (Karaoke) # Confession (Karaoke) # Mori e Ikou (Karaoke) # Seishun no Inazuma (Karaoke) # Ikirutte Subarashii (Karaoke) # Ai no Moufu (Karaoke) # Rock da yo, Jinsei wa... (Karaoke) # 50% (Karaoke) # Heart ga Kaze wo Hiita Yoru (Karaoke) DVD Release ; Artist : Himawarigumi ; DVD : ひまわり組 2nd Stage 〜夢を死なせるわけにいかない〜 ; Release Date : 2008.10.05 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: AKS : AKB-D2007 (CD) / ¥4,990 Trivia * The stage was briefly revived during June, 2009 for a series of performances at THEATER G-ROSSO Revivals * Team 4 4th Stage Category: AKB48 Stages Category: AKB48 Original Stages